


Violin Strings and Forget-Me-Nots

by iggyslittleblackbook



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Heartwrenching, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Whump, completely self indulgent, former gladnis, im so mean to characters, im so sorry, it's a long one folks, its gonna be long, main game, more like, more tags to come, promtis if you squint hard, snails pace, there will def be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggyslittleblackbook/pseuds/iggyslittleblackbook
Summary: "The gods may throw a diceTheir minds as cold as iceAnd someone way down hereLoses someone dearThe winner takes it all."In a world where you are a Kingsglaive member, you find yourself head over heels for the advisor of Prince Noctis. Take a journey through Eos and learn of love, pain, and patience. Things won't ever be the same.(Lyrics from ABBA)





	1. Prologue: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This First Chapter can be read as a standalone, for it has nothing to do (mostly) with the main fic, but just a lot of exposition. It was a writing prompt for my Fantasy Literature course, and got super into it.  
> The Kingsglaive OC has been overdone so many times, but I'm a little thirsty thot for it so whatever man.  
> BTW, when I write, I picture myself as the reader if that helps. Probably not. I'm sorry.
> 
> First Person POV for first chapter, rest will be determined later. Maybe alternating POV between Ignis and Reader.

Prologue: New Beginnings

 

 

"Hey, I'm Crowe, and it looks like I'll be your partner from here-on in. Welcome to the Glaive. What's your name, kid?" 

The short enigmatic woman held her hand out to me, and I took it. My palm was much sweatier than I would've liked it to be, but that was just the nerves. Hopefully. It's not as warm as Lestallum is in Insomnia, so why was I all up in arms?

My bare hand became autonomous as she shook it with a confused look. This was it. I was finally a member of the Kingsglaive, and here I was, making a fool of myself in front of my new partner, and the Captain that had just introduced us. 

Drautos, the captain in question, was going over new recruitment schedules that I could barely focus on thanks to the fact that my mind's eye was focused on my clammy hand in Crowe's. 

"U..Uh…Y/N." I stumbled over my words. A mental faceplant of a first impression. 

"Okay, Uh-Y/N. Now, just because I'm another female glaive, it doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya. I'm the toughest one here, except for maybe the Captain. Don't let anyone tell ya otherwise, got it?" Crowe was staring me down, her deep brown eyes boring into my soul. She was gonna be the end of me.

Before I could stammer out a shaky response, a large hand clasped down onto my shoulder. The hand was connected to the infamous Nyx Ulric who, to me, didn't need an introduction. Galahdians were plentiful in Insomnia due to the displacement of the region from Niflheim forces, and we populated the burrow of Insomnia where I was currently living, so it wasn't an uncommon turn of phrase to hear "Don't Pull a Nyx." He was dangerous, constantly playing Hero in the glaive. 

He let out a hearty laugh before turning to Crowe.

"Jeez, give her a chance before killing her dreams. She's just a youngin with promise." Nyx flashed a grin at me before giving Crowe a playful punch. "Not all of us can be mages, ya know. Some of us actually have to combat train a little with the King's magic. How did the ceremony go this morning, Greenhorn?"

Nyx's words rang in my head. The ceremony had been the most surreal and nerve wracking moment of my life, receiving the King's magic formally. Not only was it a feat in itself to be considered for the Guard, but to be able to harness the magic of Lucis' esteemed rulers was special. It took the right person to do it, and I was one of the lucky few. 

Recalling the event was a challenge. This was due to the amount of adrenaline pumping through me to make sure I didn't faint in front of the King. He had the crown prince Noctis with him, and both were accompanied by their Shields, the Amicitias, and personal advisors. I had only seen Mr. Scientia on TV, but it was hard not to stare. Everyone was so professional and pristine, whereas I felt like I had just rolled off the Caem carrot truck. 

"Eos to Y/N? Y/NNNNNNN?" 

A voice snapped me back into reality. Shit. Now was  _ not  _ the time to be spacing out. 

Nyx laughed and I snapped back to reality just before Crowe pushed me off to get fitted for weapons and equipment, my new uniform boots scuffing the ground. 

"Kid, we gotta get ya to stay with us. Can't zone out of the world while warping around. That's how people die out there. We've lost good men and women from getting into their own heads and playing mind games with the Nifs." Crowe had a point, and the reality of the situation finally set in. I was finally a newly appointed Kingsglaive. A private task force for King Regis of Insomnia against the Niflheim army. I just signed the official contract this morning by kneeling before him that I give my life and soul for his cause. For Hearth and Home, as the saying goes. 

 

Before I had any more time to arrange my thoughts, two daggers and a pole arm were shoved into my hand by Crowe, with Nyx doing the same with his new partner. He had two to deal with that day, because Libertus was out on medical leave for an injury, and Nyx had offered to take his new partner and recruit. The two eighteen-year-olds were scrawny, fresh from the plains of Leide, and I almost felt sorry for them. It was a miracle they made it this far. The one had a tattoo of a logo from his family farm, and the other was playing with the dagger that he nearly dropped onto his foot. 

Crowe turned to me with the daggers, which she was still holding by their leather sheaths as the pommels were pressing into my palms. The steel was cold and worn, as these were probably a former Glaive's set. A Glaive that was probably six feet under now. 

"You're gonna learn how to warp today. Basic steps in being a Glaive. Just like the royal line, you can warp. And if Prince Noctis can do it, you can too." Crowe gave a genuine smile, the first expression I had ever seen on her, aside from her deep-set resting bitch face. 

Nyx was already prepped and ready to demonstrate a warp. He, as I gathered, was one of the best Glaives in the force. He had the skill, drive, and magic to back it up. 

His dagger was thrusted quickly through the air, and a mini sonic boom thundered across the training grounds. A blue shadow, a silhouette of Nyx's body appeared in front of me. Across the way, sparks and blue magic flew off as Nyx held onto his dagger, swinging from three stories up. 

They want me to do  _ that? _

My stomach turned just at the thought. 

With another loud boom and a rumble in the ground, Nyx rolled up right next to us, deftly putting his dagger into the sheath on the small of his back, and brushed off his uniform of the dust and rubble of the training facility. 

"So, who's first?"

 

It took the better part of the day of training to get the will to force the magic through my veins. By the end of the day, when we were expected to show Captain Drautos our warps so far, I had gotten sick only once, while the other two boys, who I learned were named Chip and Judd, had already thrown up multiple times. Crowe had to send for Tredd Furia, who brought buckets for the newbies to get sick into instead of making more of a mess for waste management later in the day. I felt like my insides were going to shoot out at any second when the boom of Drautos' boots echoed against the marble walls of the hall. 

All around me Glaives shot into a salute, and greeted the captain. With a chuckle and a dismissive hand, he sat on the edge of the compound and told us to line up. Show us what our mentors and partners have been teaching us. 

Judd went first, followed by Chip. Judd hit the wall hard, his sword sliding instead of giving purchase on the wall, and his disgusting retching made even some of the hardened Glaives turn their heads. Chip got footing into the wall, though the force of his warp ended up slamming his face into the wall and giving him a nasty broken nose. Nyx laughed at the fact. Drautos did not. 

Crowe approached me from behind while I watched the twins go nuts on their training, showing off for the Captain unsuccessfully. 

"Kid. This is for you. Think of some good things, and it'll help ya. I may not warp, but I got friends who can. Think of your fondest memories. Some good food. Think of Home." With a smirk and a small uncomfortable hug, she went and watched from the side, joining Nyx as he played with his daggers against the wall. I could feel Drautos' eyes on my spine as I geared up. 

My boots slid against the gray dirt while I took some deep breaths. Good things? Happy thoughts? I'm not trying to fly to Neverland. I'm trying to use magic I'm not meant to have. Thinking of home helped? I tried to pinpoint Lestallum in my heart. The sounds of exotic nylon-stringed guitars and tambourines, the bustling sounds and scents of the marketplace. The chimes of the work bell, signalling all the power plant workers that they could go home for the evening, and enjoy the nightlife. I remember Mom showing me the Disk of Cauthess in the distance and singing nursery rhymes about Titan and his strong shoulders holding up the meteor. 

I missed Mom more and more every day. I hadn't the luxury to mourn properly since the Niflheim invasions. 

I tossed my dagger towards a pillar with a small grunt coming from my core, and willed myself to follow it. I suddenly felt extremely light, almost ethereal. Blue and white dots filled my vision; wisps of magic trailing around me. I felt like I could fly. Maybe I was going to Neverland after all. 

Magic and wonder were suddenly replaced by hard marble and stone, and they were coming towards me at an alarming rate. Fuck. FUCK. Reflexes! Arms, where were you? 

At the very last second before I met a similar fate to Chip, my fingers found the hilt of my dagger and swung my weight to the side, so I didn't bruise as my hip collided with the wall. I swallowed back some sick that threatened to make itself known as my stomach settled. 

Looking back was a blue and white imprint of my body in space and time, before vanishing in a non-existent breeze. Drautos gave a nod and a small clap. Nyx whistled loudly. Crowe applauded with her signature smirk, seemingly impressed. The Captain stood and cleared his throat. 

"Well done, Y/N. See you at four AM tomorrow morning for more extensive training. Warp needs some polishing. Get out of your head some and take the rest of the night to go out with your mentor. You deserve it."

I was beaming, my hands flying to my face in a vain attempt to cover a blush. It was too late when I realized I let go of the dagger and fell to the ground with a groan. I could hear the two older Glaives laughing when I realized how much work this was going to be on my body. 

But hey, at least it was a start. Nothing bad could happen from here on, right?


	2. Chapter 1: A Meeting in Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' boring work day takes a more meaningful note when he sits in on the glaive introduction ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to Alternate POV with the chapters. Ignis being in third, and the reader being in second. Please let me know what you think. Future chapters will be longer, I promise!! And prepare for the world's slowest burn.

Chapter 1: A Meeting in Passing 

 

Tight lipped as ever, Ignis was never one to engage past formalities with others outside of the Crownsguard, if it didn't concern him that much. He was much more focused on his work for Noctis. The King's health was failing, and it was up to Ignis to prepare Noct for a life on the throne. 

That task was becoming more arduous as the day went on. Noctis was bad at math, and it was painfully obvious as Ignis instructed him through his budgeting agenda for a small piece of work that the king was allotting to the prince: building a park in Insomnia.

Prompto wasn't being much helpful either, flitting about on his phone and looking over the budget. Ignis could feel the pressure behind his eyelids grow as it drew on. A hour budgeting meeting had slowly crept into three, and he had more things to do for the day. 

"Noct, are you sure you should be putting that many dividends into swingsets for children? What about maintenance facilities? Trash receptacles? Paving for walking through the park?" Ignis made sure to inquire about these numbers, which produced moans from Noct. 

"This 's terrible. There's gotta be someone in the Citadel who does this for a living."

"Yeah! Like an accountant!"

Prompto's chirp-in didn't alleviate the headache developing in Ignis' temples. Before he could respond to the blonde's spontaneity, or the prince's indifference, his phone blared in his pocket, the default ringtone cutting through the air. 

The caller ID displayed Cor's name. So something important then. 

"Scientia. What can I do for you, Marshal?"

Cor's strong tone was making it hard for Ignis to focus on the two younger boys, who were currently tapping away at their phones, and exchanging short words. Something about a friend Prompto had made at a community center nearby. 

"Ignis, short notice because an intern didn't drop a schedule off to me, but you and His Highness are requested at the Kingsglaive Receiving ceremony tomorrow morning. You think you can get the Prince into his suit and on time?"

Ignis' lip curled at the Marshal's tone. It wasn't a problem of  _ if  _ he could, it was an issue of just how alert Noct was to be in the morning hours. Since graduating high school, the only thing the royal wanted to do was sleep, play video games, eat ramen, and sleep some more. And on occasion, rendezvous with his secret not-so-secret boyfriend, Prompto. 

"Of course, sir. See you promptly at 8."

The line cut off after Cor's response of a huff of acknowledgement.

Ignis turned to explain the situation to Noct, who was already halfway into his jacket and shoes, with Prompto in tow. 

"Getting ice cream. We'll see ya in a bit, Specs." Noctis deadpanned, with a cheery chocobo behind him nodding vigorously.

Without much fanfare, they swept out the door, leaving Ignis alone in Noctis' city apartment. With a quiet sigh of disdain, he gathered his things.

  
  
  


Noctis was tugging at his tie awkwardly as he stood adjacent to his father, who looked like a strong statue compared to the scrawny boy. Ignis could feel the eyes of the attentive Glaive who looked up, anxious to receive the King's armiger blessing, and access to the magic of the crystal.

He scanned the crowd. Captain Drautos, commander of the Kingsglaive, stood at attention in front of the Glaive, before kneeling to his King to begin the ceremony. 

It wasn't that Ignis didn't care for the Glaive, he really did. It took more than one attempt to talk Prompto out of joining. There were qualifications that made up the Kingsglaive, and in comparison to the elite Crownsguard, the Glaive were a bunch of reckless soldiers ready to launch head first into danger. No tact, no planning, just action. There were many Glaives who died unfortunately in nearby Niflheim attacks due to a significant lack of planning and foresight, and the victory was sheer luck. 

Snapped out of his thoughts with the clearing of the King's throat, Ignis looked up from his affixed gaze on a spec on the marble floor to look at the Glaive, catching the eye of one of the two female soldiers to be indoctrinated into the Glaive. She had stunning eyes, with a piercing gaze of passion as she looked up at His Majesty from her kneeling position, her salute a permanent fixture to her posture. She looked severe, despite the softness of her features. Snubbed button nose, rosy cheeks, and some freckles littering her complexion. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail, unlike a lot of the looser looks of the Glaive. 

The King's voice resonated out powerfully, giving even Noct a jump. 

"Today we welcome twelve new brave souls. Willing to lay down their lives for the good of Insomnia. For the good of the people, and for the sake of the nation. We remember the time before the Glaive, and the necessity to the establishment of this elite organization. We welcome these brave warriors. Willing to learn and accept the trepidations to come, for Hearth and Home."

The king spoke with such grace and dignity, it was hard to ignore his command. The council and tv crew in the throne room applauded. The king, followed meagerly by his own advisor, the Prince, and Ignis, stood as Drautos stood and salute with a bow, and with a flourish, procured a slip of cream-colored parchment, with a list of names. 

One by one, in alphabetical order by last name, the new Glaive recruits were brought to the king, knelt, and received the blessing of the crystal and armiger in order to serve the king.

Ignis watched in slight awe. Though having witnessed a similar ceremony for the last Glaive recruits on television, it paled in comparison to the real deal. The armiger swelled around Regis in such brilliant cerulean light, like the weapons themselves were delicately carved from Sapphire. The ring on his right hand glinted with a white light, as it swelled with magic from the crystal. Light surrounded the king, and surged into the form of a small dagger, before piercing the Glaive in the chest as they recited a vow, metaphorically tying them to the Crystal, and physically tying themselves to the Lucis magic. 

It reminded Ignis of Noctis' ritual to tie himself, Gladiolus, and Prompto to his personal armiger. A similar intent with their weapons of choice, with a spiritual pierce through the chest. Connecting heart to heart, soul to soul, magic swelling slightly through each of them. The three of them used Noctis' armiger more as a storage unit than anything else.

"Y/N Serposa, of Galahd."

Ignis' head turned to the lighter footsteps bringing one of the females up to kneel before the king. It was the same one with the sharp yet soft features and the stern expression. As she got closer, he noticed a few small crow-foot black markings across her features, specifically on her forehead and under her eye, with another peeking from her neck under her uniform coat. 

The King chuckled slightly as she knelt, which caused concern for the woman to peek up. 

"Serposa, of Galahd? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the late Stringed Serpent, the violin maker of Galahd?" 

Noctis peeked up at the king's kinder words, his own shoulder relaxing, despite his itching fingers to get out of his monkey suit and back to his apartment to play video games. Ignis noticed the woman's inhale and curt nod, before a "yes sir" left her lips. 

Ignis had heard of the Stringed Serpent, a colloquial nickname given to Fredosis Serposa, a renowned violinist and violin craftsman in Galahd. However, when it fell a few years ago, he unfortunately passed in the attack. He didn't know the gentleman had any family, but it would appear he had been mistaken, seeing as a relative of the man knelt before the King in front of all of them. 

"Yes, Your Majesty. He was my father." The woman's eyes were downcast, rather focusing on the knee brace of the king's raiments than his face, understandably. 

The King smirked. "You have spirit, Y/N. I can sense a fire in you. Please, assist in protecting my people, and bring honor to your family." 

A swelling of blue magic, manifesting in a dagger on fire, emerged from the king's left hand, the one not resting on his cane, and sent it forward with a flick of the wrist, striking the younger woman. She couldn't have been older than twenty, and she was signing her life away. A pang of guilt wracked through Ignis. She wasn't raised to die for a cause, she had a family and a life to live. 

Their eyes met again as she stood and saluted the king once more, and she gave a soft smile at Ignis, before she descended the stairs for the next Glaive to receive their blessing.

 

Ignis never felt this confused in his life, and it was hard for him to ignore the burning in his cheeks as he left for his office after the ceremony, her visage bouncing around his skull instead of editing Noctis' budget plan from the previous day.


End file.
